Kiddie Ballroom 2019
''Kiddie Ballroom ''is a segment that premiered on 23 September 2019. It is the third edition of Eat Bulaga!'s dance competition for child pairs who are skilled at different types of ballroom dances such as cha-cha, tango, and salsa.'' '' The segment is a reincarnation of the numerous dance contests which dominated the airtime of the noontime show back then. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments. The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. In this case, kids of the post-millennial generation had to learn well-known dance crazes from over thirty years ago. The six-member 80's Kidz of Pasig City was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''EB 80's Dance Hits. ''E-Groovers of Caloocan City was given the title of second place. Overview '''Registration and audition' The dance contest was open to dance groups consisting of 4-10 members who are 15 years old or below. Because the dance hits came from the 1980s, the child groups must first learn the dance steps to the age-old hit songs. Auditions were held at APT Studios. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday, 19 August 2019 to Friday, 23 August 2019. They were primarily hosted by Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste Granfon. Each daily round featured two new groups who competed against one another while dancing to the featured music of the day. Each group took turns showing off their choreography before engaging in a brief dance showdown in the end. Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱10,000. They also advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand finals occurred on Saturday, 24 August 2019. It was hosted by Luane Dy, Pia Guanio, and Maine Mendoza. Bebot 2019 ''characters Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) and Kidney Spears (Buboy Villar) had special participation as the managers of the groups. The six dance groups competed against each other for the final time in an 80's-themed dance battle. The six dance groups danced to the same music that they performed in the daily rounds. The panel of judges included choreographer Geleen Eugenio, ''Eat Bulaga! ''host Pauleen Luna, and Dinggoy Dizon, Butch Pura, Jojo Cueto, and Joy Cancio of the iconic 1980s dance group Vicor Dancers. The six-member 80's Kidz of Pasig City was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''EB 80's Dance Hits, taking home ₱100,000 in cash prize. E-Groovers of Caloocan City was given the title of second place in case the grand winner wouldn't be able to compete in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!"'' grand showdown. The second placer received ₱30,000. Results Chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 19 August to Friday, 23 August 2019. Each daily round featured two new groups who competed against one another while dancing to the featured music of the day. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the grand finals.The daily rounds were hosted by Ryzza Mae Dizon and Baste Granfon. Week of 19 August–23 August Grand finals The grand finals occurred on Saturday, 24 August 2019. It was hosted by Luane Dy, Pia Guanio, and Maine Mendoza. Bebot 2019 ''characters Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) and Kidney Spears (Buboy Villar) had special participation as the managers of the groups. List of Contestants A total of 10 groups competed in the the ''EB 80's Dance Hits. The groups are listed in alphabetical order.